Adventures through Lima
by mitchellgrassi
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory discover a huge amount of energy emitting from Lima, Ohio. When they go to investigate they meet one Kurt Hummel. Amy/Rory and Kurt/Blaine but the pairings aren't a main part for now. INCOMPLETE AND SHALL NEVER BE SORRY


**I just really felt like writing this but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it. There shouldn't be any mistakes in it, but if there is and you notice them could you point them out, maybe? Thanks for reading anyway :)**

**None of the Characters or places belong to me**

"Amy, Rory, you're going to need to listen to me" The Doctor said hitting buttons and pulling levers on the TARDIS controls.

"We always do, don't we Doctor?" Amy replied innocently from where she was sitting next to where the Doctor was still pressing seemingly random buttons.

"Well, this time listen extra carefully"

"Why? Where are we going?" Rory asked suddenly appearing from one of the TARDIS's many hallways.

"I don't know yet, but there is a massive amount of energy and the TARDIS had picked up on it"

"And we're going to check it out?" Amy asked excitedly

"Of Course" The Doctor replied, smiling widely turning to look at her.

"...but we don't know when or where we're going, yet" Rory said staring at the Doctor as Amy rolled her eyes and walked towards her Fiancé putting her arms around his neck.

"Silly Rory, that's the fun" She said as she leant in to kiss him. The Doctor -still very confused at their lack of breathing-, meanwhile was busy following and tracking down the mysterious energy landed the TARDIS harshly causing the pair to break apart, with Amy sending him a death glare over her shoulder.

When Kurt Hummel woke up that morning to the sound of his Dad banging on his door, he just felt like something was going to happen today. He didn't know why or where this feeling came from, but he just knew.

After he'd showered and gotten ready for school he sat down at the computer to wait for Finn to hurry up so they could leave for school, for the life of him he had no idea why Finn insisted on setting his alarm clock to go off exactly 12 minutes everyday before he knew they had to leave, but he does; and Kurt was starting to think he did it just to annoy him. As much as he'd grown to like having a brother, he could be very annoying at times, and even though Finn could drive himself, their parents agreed –and insisted- that it would be better for everyone if Kurt drove Finn or vice versa, to school. Just as Kurt was starting to think about Rachel and Mercedes Diva-Off at Glee Club today, Finn stumbled out of his room and was finally ready to leave.

Amy was the first to leave the TARDIS, followed by The Doctor then Rory "So...Where are we?" She asked looking at their surroundings. The Doctor looked at his watch "Late 2011" Rory made and approving face and turned to Amy.

"It is Earth...right?" Rory asked hesitantly.

The Doctor dropped to the ground suddenly and scraped up a handful of dirt, looked at it for a second and dropped it on the ground again. "Ohio, America," Amy and Rory watched the Doctor with confused eyes. "And..." He paused, thinking "LIMA!" The Doctor shouted in realisation.

He gasped and ran off towards a large group of buildings, when Amy and Rory didn't follow he turned, "COME ALONG PONDS!" He shouted. Amy and Rory looked at each other and took off after The Doctor.

Kurt walked down the corridor in silence; he left his previous class late so almost no one was around now. He didn't care much for his next class so he didn't hurry as he reached his locker. Kurt had expected Blaine to be waiting for him at his locker, as he usually does, but it must have been later than he originally thought. He musings were interrupted as he heard loud footfalls of people running in the distance, and they were getting closer, Kurt moved to the side, not wanting to be shoved into the lockers, for the second time that day, as three people fled around the corner and started running down the hall.

"We've got 4 minutes!" The man in front shouted with a huge smile back to the other pair, he was wearing a tweed jacket and had not-short-but-not-long brown hair and looked like he was wearing a bow-tie, the girl with fiery red hair next to him, turned around to the third man, who was lagging a bit behind the others, "Come on, Rory!" she urged in a definite Scottish accent.

"Do you two even know where you're going?" he shouted back as they flew past Kurt. "Don't you remember who you're talking to?" Yelled the first man,

"Exactly, Doctor!" The second -Rory, apparently- shouted back exasperated at the other mans antics, "You and Amy hardly ever know what's going to!" He continued while the girl, who must have been Amy, just rolled her eyes as they reached the end of the corridor.

The Doctor stopped suddenly, making the other two people almost crash into him. "Doctor?" Amy asked him, obviously annoyed, but worried at the same time, "What's wrong?" "Yeah, and why did you run off in the first place?" Added Rory. The Doctor turned around and looked directly at Kurt, who stared back still in shock at the fact that there were three mysterious people, who were defiantly not locals, running around his school.

"We'll get back to that soon, but first," The Doctor said, turning to Kurt, "Who are you?"

Kurt looked defiantly back at the strange man, he was defiantly late to class now, but with the small group of people standing in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to care "I'm Kurt Hummel, and who the hell are you three?"


End file.
